Pushed Together
by TheManTheMythTheIdiot
Summary: Vince McMahon makes WWE Superstar Tom Fear train WWE Diva Maria. Their chemistry makes Vince put them in a friendship/tag team storyline, but is it more than just a friendship? OC/Maria. Other wrestlers also feature. Please give feedback.
1. Introduction

A/N: This is the first ever chapter of my first ever story. Hope you guys enjoy it!  
Summary: Vince McMahon makes WWE Superstar Tom Fear train WWE Diva Maria. Their chemistry makes Vince put them in a friendship/tag team storyline, but is it more than just a friendship? OC/Maria. Other wrestlers also feature.  
Rating: **M** for corse language and reasons you will find out towards the end of the story, if I get there ;).  
Disclaimer: I own none of the things in this story, rights go to the WWE, Vince McMahon Jr., and any other parties...

A/N: Just before we start, I'd just like to say R.I.P to the greatest musician of all time... Rest in Peace, Michael Jackson...

_Here we go..._

* * *

**_-Pushed Together-_**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

It was just another day in the life of busy professional wrestler Tom Fear, but this 'average' day turned out to be the first day of something quite special, both in business, and personal terms…

At the age of 18, Tom (his real first name) had one of three life-changing choices. He had just left college in his home country England and had the backing of his fantastic family, no matter his choice of career... His choices were:

_Choice 1: Go to University – something he was capable of doing – and getting a job as a Sports Journalist of some sort. _

_Choice 2: Become a Professional Soccer player: quite a few teams were interested in signing him after watching some of his games for the college team. _

_Choice 3: Become a Professional Wrestler._

Choice 3, he just couldn't resist, he knew it was going to be a struggle and much harder than the other two, but he didn't care, he couldn't resist the temptation.

For around 18 months, he went to wrestling school, learning exactly what it took to make it in his new found profession. He began working matches in front of what had to be 30 people at most and it was that that got him his first real breakthrough. A fan filmed him cutting a rather harsh promo on the local area (as he was playing a heel in his small feud with a guy who was better suited to be a face) with his video camera and put it on YouTube as he found it funny. The man who recorded it happened to be quite popular with wrestling fans already on YouTube for his videos and the video quickly reached 10,000 views…

Somehow, Alex Shane – competitor and one of the senior booking staff for the now defunct (and former #1 Wrestling fed in the UK) FWA – saw the video and got Tom's contact detail's through the creator of the video and then the company he was working for. He contacted Tom, asking if he wanted to have a trail match for the FWA. Tom – not believing his luck – immediately accepted.

He (Tom) quickly rose to fame in the FWA for his terrific mix of wrestling styles, his European technicality, hint of Japanese strong style and dashing of high flying topped with his excellent microphone skills had him won over with the crowd immediately. Then when the FWA staged a special event called 'International Showdown', Mick Foley – who was to make a cameo appearance – [much like he had done just months previous when he spotted now World Heavyweight Champion (and then ROH World Champion) CM Punk] saw a fantastic 3-way-dance between AJ Styles, Johnny Storm and Tom Fear...

Just weeks later, Tom received a call from none other than Vince McMahon, asking him if he wanted to work for him. At 21, just 3 years after his training to become a wrestler began – he had _made it_.

After only 8 months spent in the WWE's primary territorial company, OVW, Tom was asked to make a debut on Smackdown where he would job to Carlito under his real name. WWE however, were so impressed with his selling and ability to make other wrestlers look good he was given a permanent spot on Smackdown. He was then drafted to Raw the following year.

Fast forward 3 ½ years and here we are... Tom is now a mid-carder on Raw with a large fan base, mainly comprising of 'smarks' – a term commonly used in the business to describe wrestling fans who know a lot about the business due to Internet access – wrestling under his original ring name: Tom Fear.

So, yeah, here he is, sat alone in a locker room during a house show, just finishing up the un-taping of his right hand after a decent match against Chris Jericho when he heard a knock on the door.

"Wait a sec!" he shouted, trying to finish taping his – what seemed – broken little finger to the ring finger next to it for stability. It took him a few more seconds before he had completed the slightly painful task. He opened the door to find a stage hand looking quite flustered and busy. "The boss wants to see you – in his office – pronto." The hand walked from the door immediately after uttering those words, still as flustered as he was moments before. _"What've I done now?"_ Tom thought…

It wasn't long before he knocking at the door of the Chairman's office, a man he respected very highly, simply for giving him the opportunity to ply his craft in-

"COME IN!"

His thoughts were soon enough interrupted by the loud mouthed boss, and he did exactly as he was told, however, when he stepped though the door and shut it behind him, he was slightly surprised to see that 'Vinnie Mac' wasn't alone…

_And so it began…_

Instead of Shane, Steph, Linda or Paul like he would've imagined he saw quite a different sight. The slender body of Raw interviewer Maria Kanellis was sat down in a rather comfortable looking leather chair at a 90 degree angle to the boss' desk, with an empty one sat opposite to her...

"TOM! _Just _the man I was looking for." Vince said in his usual exuberant tone, "Take a seat over there next to the lovely Ms. Kanellis." As he sat down, Tom thought _"Yeah, she's lovely alright..."_

Being the shy man he is, he's never really communicated with any of the Divas, but of course, being that he worked with them, he at least knew there names.

"Hi…" Tom said, extending his hand towards hers.

"Hey, how are you?" Maria replied as she shook his hand. Trying not to wince as Maria had squeezed his damaged finger in the handshake, Tom replied.

"Not too bad. Yourse-" Just at that moment, Vince cut them off.

"No time for socialising people, lets get down to the reason I brought you both to my office-" at that stage Tom and Maria – for the first time – made eye contact, both quickly looked elsewhere and tried not to blush whilst Vince continued, "because I'm a busy man and have a whole host of things to be doing. NOW, Tom, you have stated to me on a few occasions how you would always have liked to take someone 'under your wing' as it were," Vince made an inverted commas hand gesture whilst saying this. "well, today is your lucky day because Maria over here has been looking for more in ring training. The majority of creative also see Maria as being a prospect for the future as long as she gets the right training. So I'm looking at you, Tom, to take Maria under your wing and give her some training as well as tips on how to handle yourself in situations your likely to face in the business. What do you think of that?"

Tom – nodding his head – seemed quite contempt with the idea and had a question of his own.

"How long are you expecting this to take?"

"I don't care, days, weeks, months, years, decades, it doesn't matter, as long as she improves quite substantially then I'm happy." Vince answered.

"Well… other than working with this beautiful lady-" Maria once again blushed, trying to mask it with a smile, but failing miserably, "what's in it for me?" Tom asked quite cheekily. Vince, knowing Tom has always wanted a push that he has – quite frankly – deserved, answered back in a cryptic fashion.

"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we Tom?" Vince's rhetorical question brought Maria out of her period of silence.

"Well I have to just say thank you so much Mr. McMahon for giving me this opportunity to improve my abilities and I'd also like to thank you Tom for accepting this offer." Maria looked at Tom, who looked back at her and smiled widely.

"It's no problem Maria; I'll be here to help. If you need anything, then you know who to ask…" Tom replied as he looked honestly into Maria's eyes, Maria raised her shoulders and smiled, as if she were an appreciative child.

"Well guys, good luck with the training and oh, I almost forgot, Maria I already knew you currently don't have a roommate because Alexis prefers a room to herself, but Tom, do you have a roommate?" Vince questioned. Tom, not realising where this was going gave a brutally honest answer.

"I never have done Sir…" Maria almost looked sorry for him as Vince made his intentions known.

"Great! That means you guys can share a room together to get to know each other better and so you can arrange training times easier." Maria looked quite confused as Tom replied.

"Oh ok t- wait… what?!"

"You heard me…"

A shocked Tom and Maria nodded almost simultaneously as Vince, with a slight head movement, ordered them out of his office.

Both of them seemed quite apprehensive to even murmur anything to one another as they were in stunned silence, a silence that was increasingly getting more uncomfortable by the moment as they were walking down the corridor to their respective locker rooms… Maria then decided to break the silence.

"How long do you think this will take then?" she questioned.

"The training process?" he asked. Maria simply nodded in response.

"I'm not too sure… all I know is that if it does take decades, like Vince said it could, then we don't have to worry because he'll have met his maker by then." Maria laughed, quite enjoying Tom's company in what had to be the longest conversation they've ever had.

"Oh and about this whole room-sharing thing, don't worry; I'll kip on the couch." Tom said, bringing up the 'touchy' subject.

"Wait, what? _Kip?_" Maria asked with a confused look on her face, causing Tom to chuckle.

"Ah crap, sorry. _Kip_ is a silly phrase we use in England for sleep…" Tom rolled his eyes in slight embarrassment.

"Ha…" Maria said, "OK, I guess I'll see ya later on then…"

"I guess you will…" Tom replied as Maria met her destination, the women's locker room. Tom walked off as Maria stepped inside as Candice caught a glimpse of her while she was sat down lacing up her boots in preparation for an upcoming match.

"Hey, Ria."

"Hi…"

"_Awww, his accent is so cute," _she thought as she took a seat in the corner of the locker room, where her stuff was._ "And he's not to bad looking either..."_

She didn't think it at the time, but she knew deep down that not too bad – in her opinion – was an understatement…

"_Maybe I'm not dreading this whole thing so much after all…"_

* * *

A/N:_ Well there ya go peeps, hope that wasn't as sh*ite as I thought it was, sorry about the length too, I tend to ramble on a little._

_Anyway, **please(!) reply**, as it will basically determine if there are anymore chapters from me._

_Hope you enjoyed it!_


	2. In Her Time of Need

Disclaimer: Even though it would be cool to do so - I own nothing. Lol.  
A/N: OK guys hope you enjoyed chapter 1, here we go with the 2nd installment...

* * *

Chapter 2: In Her Time of Need...

"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS EARLIER!?!" Alexis – better known to WWE fans as Mickie – questioned Maria in her usual upbeat tone.

"Because it's not _that big_ of a deal, Alexis…" Maria, trying to calm her best friend down, replied.

"ARE YOU INSANE RIA?!" Alexis continued. _"Shouldn't I be asking YOU that question, Alexis?" _Maria thought.

"HE'S AN AWESOME GUY, A GREAT WRESTLER, A REAL GENTLEMAN, SUPER CUTE AN-" Maria cut off Alexis as she was getting annoyed.

"Oh calm do-"

"HEY I DIDN'T SAY THE BEST ONE OF THEM YET!" Alexis returned the favour.

"... HE'S _SINGLE_." Alexis phrased those two words as if Maria was suffering from a mental illness.

"_I KNOW!_" Maria replied in a similar tone to her friend, slightly mocking her.

"Come on Ria…" Alexis lowered her tone, hoping her friend would listen more intently, "Your sleeping in the same bed as him, come on, you know what guys are like..."

"Actually, Al, he said he's sleeping on the couch." Maria was once again, trying to defend herself from Alexis' barrage of rumours.

"SEE! I told you he was a gentleman!"

"Whatever, Al, get some sleep before you go to sleep permanently..."

"OOOH I'M SO SCARED!" Alexis chuckled, Maria just sighed and left Alexis' hotel room and began walking towards hers.

* * *

"_Ah, the joy of packing up."_

This sarcastic thought was continuously running through Tom's head as he was gathering his stuff to put it into his two suitcases.

"_God, I hope Maria remembers that Vince has made us stay in the same room from now on, I don't want to catch her off guard or anything..."_

Maria and Tom had not spoke since there talk in the corridors of the arena earlier on in the night, meaning Maria didn't know that Tom – being the 'gentleman' Alexis said he was – had took it upon himself to move into her room, saving her the effort of packing her stuff together, knowing that she would – most likely – have three times the stuff he had to pack. Tom had already taken his key back to the reception, and just had to pick up his toiletries from the bathroom: a toothbrush, a disposable shaving razor, a can of shaving foam and deodorant.

After collecting these, he was on his way...

* * *

_9:48_

That's the time that Maria registered from her alarm clock, meaning it had just been 1 hour and 30 minutes since the house show had ended, so the fact Tom hadn't contacted her in anyway was a little odd.

"_Maybe he's forgotten about this... forgotten about me. Or maybe he's waiting for me, maybe I should go an-"_ Just like that, Maria's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door...

"You don't mind if I crash here instead of the opposite, do you?" These were the words she received when she opened the door.

"Absolutely not, thanks for coming when you did; I was just about to pack and head to your room." Maria responded as she stepped aside and allowed a luggage-bearing Tom in.

Tom didn't know why Maria's face seemed to light up when she opened the door, maybe she was bored, after all, she did have _'The Jerry Springer Show'_ on the TV when he walked in...

After half-unpacking his suitcases, he sat down on couch whilst Maria was stood at the mini-bar.

"Drink?" Maria asked.

"Oh yes, a glass water please." Tom replied. _"God, he's so polite..."_ Maria thought as she poured him a glass, before asking another question.

"I've got beers in, don't you want one of those instead?"

"No, I don't drink..." And at that very moment, for a few seconds, Maria froze. Tom didn't notice, as he was sat on the couch watching the TV, with his back to her. But Maria had once again just had a flashback of her previous boyfriend, Phil, otherwise known as CM Punk. Tom got up and walked towards the mini-bar as Maria was just regaining her wits about her. Tom picked up his drink.

"Thanks for this, my throat's as dry a-... are you ok?" Maria wasn't ok. Tom noticed tears were welling up inside of her and were filling her eyes. Tom swiftly held Maria's head in his hands as she virtually collapsed into his arms. She hugged him very tightly. Tom, not knowing what to think just continuously ran his hands through her soft, thick red hair. As the embrace lasted another minute or so, Tom could feel that his white shirt was sticking to his shoulder, this was because of the combination of tears and mascara falling from Maria's eyes on his shirt in that area. Maria eventually lifted her head from Tom's shoulder and looked up at him almost in appreciation to him being there for her. Maria sniffled as Tom questioned her actions.

"What was all that for, eh?" Tom's whisper seemed so comforting and so soothing to her.

"Nothing... I'm ok now... sort of..."

"Nothing? Really? You just ruined my _best_ shirt for 'nothing'?" Maria giggled a little at Tom's sarcastic response.

"Seriously though, you don't have to tell me if you want, but I'd love to try and help if I can." Tom offered Maria to give her reasoning, which – after a short composure-regaining time out – she did.

"It's just when you said that you don't drink... you... you reminded me... of Phil..." Maria constantly trying to hold back more tears, eventually finished her reasoning.

"Shit, I'm really sorry about that." Tom appeared to be really worried.

"No, Tom it's ok." Maria said with a giggle, "I needed to have a little cry about that whole ordeal for a while now anyway... thanks..." She then invited him into another hug, which he felt obliged to accept.

"Wow." He said into her ear, "The next time I have the opportunity to make a girl cry, I will, because I know they'll thank me afterwards..." Maria couldn't help but laugh at his constant sarcastic outlook on things. So she simply said nothing in response and they went and sat down to watch TV before Maria went to bed and Tom drifted away on the couch.

* * *

Maria loved days off. And that's exactly what today was.

She awoke peacefully and took a good 15 minutes to get to her feet and decided to take a shower. But just as she was about to, she remembered that she wasn't alone. As she stepped out of the little bedroom area and into the main room, where the bathroom/shower door was located, she saw Tom, lay on the couch, flat on his face, asleep, with just his boxers on.

"Oh shit..." Maria whispered, afraid that Tom would wake up and would see Maria looking at his near naked body. Maria grabbed two towels and quickly ran into the shower room.

Maria's heavy footsteps and slamming shut of the door awoke Tom. He groaned slightly, squinted his eyes to adjust to the light and looked around the room. He then heard the shower turn on and smirked, happy that Maria wouldn't see him walking around with his boxers on, as he found it embarrassing. He soon got dressed and went to the mini-bar and got himself a bowl of cereal and got out another bowl just as the shower turned off. Tom went back to the couch and sat down with his bowl in hand and began to eat whilst watching the news on the TV. Just at that moment, Maria stepped through the door, dripping wet with just a towel wrapped loosely around her body and another towel on her head in preparation to dry her hair. When she saw that Tom was awake, with his back turned to her, she gasped and tightened the grip on the towel around her body.

"Have you had any breakfast yet?" Tom mumbled through the food in his mouth.

"No not yet." Maria was frozen in the doorway.

"Well there's a bowl just over there so when you-" Tom turned around to direct Maria's attention to the bowl on the mini-bar, but couldn't help but think how sexy Maria looked in her current state. Of course, he couldn't say that, so he broke the momentary silence by trying to cover for himself.

"Holy crap... Tazz? Is that you?" Tom remarked, making fun of Maria's temporary choice of 'head garment'. Maria broke out into a laughing fit at Tom's remark and made her way into the area where the bed was to get dry and changed into some clothes whilst Tom finished his breakfast.

_Training? What Training?  
_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well theres chapter 2, 3 should (hopefully) be up in a couple of days. Hope you guys review!


	3. Pain, You Know The Funny Kind

Disclaimer: I 0WN N00BZERZ!... However, I own nothing in this chapter or indeed this story... :)  
A/N: Hope you - however few of you there are - enjoy this chapter, I'm hoping to be reeling off more chapters at a slightly quicker pace now, so anyway, enough of that, here we go...

* * *

Chapter 3: Pain, You Know... The Funny Kind...

As they arrived at the arena together ready for another house show, Maria was slightly worried that Tom had completely forgotten about the training programme they were supposed to start at some point in the near future.

"Tom?" Maria asked as she closed the passenger door of the rental car.

"What's up?" Tom replied, momentarily sticking his head around the corner of the car as he was getting their bags out of the trunk.

"When do you think we should start training?"

"Well I was going to suggest we start tomorrow seeing as we don't have a house show tomorrow and because Smackdown and ECW have a house show so the ring will still be set up. I su-" Tom told Maria as they were walking towards the entrance to the arena.

"_He remembered"_ Maria had a rye smile on her face whilst playing that thought through her mind, forgetting that Tom was even talking to her.

"Maria?"

"Eh, sorry, what was that?" Tom dropped the bags and held the door open for her as she gleefully stepped in - away from the cold.

"I think you should write down a list of the things you aren't confident about or want to learn more about in-ring and we can start going through that list tomorrow, OK?" Tom picked up the bags and followed the beautiful Diva inside.

"That's a great idea!" Maria exclaimed, "When we get back to the hotel, I'll write the list down for you."

"OK good, I'm glad you remembered, I thought you might've forgotten all about this..."

"_Ha, great minds think alike..."_ Maria thought before replying, "Absolutely not, getting to train with someone like you is a 'once-in-a-lifetime' opportunity!"

"That's a bit of a stretch don't you think?" Tom jokingly replied.

"No way, all the girls in the locker room think you're amazing!"

Tom blushed slightly at just the thought of a Diva liking him. "Bullshit." Tom replied, almost hoping it wasn't a joke, pleading – in his head – for Maria to confirm what she just said.

"Seriously..." Maria wasn't joking. And from that moment on, it was virtually silent between them; luckily, it was only for about two minutes, before Maria reached the Divas locker room.

"See you after the show." Tom said as Maria opened the locker room door.

"Sure thing." Maria replied confidently, "See ya later..." Tom walked away, in the direction of the stage, but Maria kept her eyes on him for a few moments before shutting the locker room door behind her, only to be 'greeted' by a bunch of gossip hungry WWE Divas, accompanied by some rather loud whistles and some heckles.

* * *

"_GOD! That hurt!"_

That's what was running through Tom's head at the moment. In the match he had just had with Jericho (a guy he is to work with for the next few weeks in non-televised shows, something he really enjoys as 'Y2J' is one of his favourite workers). He planned on doing a finishing spot where he would jump off the top at Jericho, who would duck, Tom would land on his feet and turn around, only to get the 'Codebreaker' and be pinned for the three count. Well that went fine, apart from the first part.

When Tom landed on his feet from the top rope, he hyper-extended his ankle, now the adrenaline was wearing off, he was starting to feel the damage that could be done. But he's had injuries like this before, like all other wrestlers, you just work on them, taking time off would cost you your spot so the injury would have to be pretty serious to keep Tom from working. His finger was still hurting, one of his toes won't stop dislodging at times and his knees feel pretty banged up, but that's what comes with being a professional wrestler.

_If only Tom knew at the time that what he'd done, was much more serious than he thought..._

He slowly tried to take off his kick pad on his now sore right leg, he grimaced as he did – but he did it. Just as he thought about the least painful way to take off his boot, there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

"It's me." That was someone Tom wasn't expecting...

"Oh step in Maria." Maria opened the door and walked a few paces in.

"I thought we'd _'see each other after the show'_." Tom said with a hint of a – as always – sarcastic tone.

"That's what you said, not me... Anyway, you OK?" Maria nodded her head in the direction of Tom's right hand, which was wrapped around his injured ankle. Luckily for Tom, it was a house show, so there was no footage that could be seen of what had just happened to him, the only one's that could tell if Tom was hurt or not would have been Chris, the ref and the audience.

"I'm fine..." Tom quickly removed his hand from his ankle, trying to conceal his injury, the last thing he wanted to do was upset Maria by announcing that they couldn't train tomorrow, as he'd found out the previous evening – she can be quite a fragile character...

"OK, great! Well I'll see you at the car OK?"

"Yes you will..."

"Bye!" Maria exclaimed as she quickly shut the door and walked back towards the Divas locker room to collect her stuff as she still hadn't packed her stuff away following her bikini contest earlier in the night.

"_He's lying, he's hurt his ankle. I overheard Jericho talking to someone a minute ago about it. So... he's lying to me because he doesn't want to let me down and not train with me tomorrow? Wow! He's amazing!"_ Maria thought as she happily skipped into the Divas locker room.

"What are you smiling about?" Kelly Kelly – who was sat down in the locker room alone – asked her. "You do realise they only picked you because you were wearing a Lakers jersey on top of your bikini, don't you?" Kelly was referring to the bikini contest from earlier which they both participated in. As tonight's house show was in California, she thought she had the explanation to Maria's happiness. Maria simply carried on smiling as she made her way towards the corner of the locker room. "Oh, it's _him_, isn't it?" Kelly realised what she was so happy about.

"Who is 'him'?" Maria asked, but inside, she clearly knew who Kelly was talking about.

"Oh you know who I'm talking about..." Maria simply shook her head, Kelly sighed in response. "You know, your _'trainer'_. Or should I say _'boyfriend'_."

"Tom is _NOT_ my boyfriend!" Maria snapped. The former 'Playboy' covergirl seemed very defensive, something Kelly found funny.

"Oooh! Someone's getting defensive. C'mon, everyone knows it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Maria questioned.

"Everyone knows your dating each other. We saw how you looked at him walk away earlier, as well as the HUGE smile on your face when you turned around!"

"We've only just met! How can we be dating!?" Maria, still in her defensive mode, once again snapped back.

"Well you may not be dating, but your sure as hell were up to a little somethin'-somthin' last night, weren't you?"

"Yeah I was up to something last night... SLEEPING!" Maria once again snapped.

"Sleeping with Tom, that is..." Kelly cheekily replied.

"NO I WASN'T!"

"Well how come Alexis told me when she went to go into your room to tell you about a program that was on the TV, she saw you hugging him?! Huh? Answer that!"

"_Aw shit..."_ Maria thought. "You wanna know why I was hugging him? Because he said he didn't drink! And it reminded me on Phil! So I started crying and he hugged me, THAT'S ALL! OK?!" There was an uncomfortable silence that followed Maria's outburst as a tear began to fall down her cheek...

"...Look, Ria- I'm. I'm so, so-so-so-so sorry... really, if I would've known I wouldn't hav-" Kelly felt really guilty but was interrupted by Maria.

"I've got to go." And with that Maria grabbed her stuff and walked out of the locker room, trying to hold back the tears as she raced for the exit.

She flew through the doors of the arena to the cold outside, where she found Tom, lent against the side of there rental car, listening to music on his MP3 player. She ran straight towards him and gave him a tight embrace. He had only just realised she was running to him at the very last second and it took him by surprise, after a few brief moments, he hugged her back as she cried on his shoulder. Not even wanting to go into what was making her so upset he just pulled away from the hug and opened the passenger side door.

"Come on; get in here out of the cold..." As she stepped in Tom's eyes scanned across the sky for a moment and he sighed, causing steam to escape from his mouth. He put the bags in the trunk, got into the car and began driving back to the hotel. Eventually, Tom had the guts to break the silence that was often broken by Maria's sniffling with words.

"So, let me guess, I made you cry again?" Tom sarcastically asked, trying to cheer up his roommate.

"Kind of..." Maria failed to see the funny side, causing Tom to glance at her for a moment – looking for a reason – before once again concentrating on the road.

"Kelly said 'everyone' thinks were dating each other..." Maria proclaimed.

"_That_ is something to cry about? Wow, since when were we dating anyw-"

"Let me finish, Tom." Maria cut Tom off before he could ask his second question.

"Kel' then said her reasoning behind everyone saying this is because Alexis saw us hugging last night, so she then thought that one thing lead to another and... well... yeah..."

Tom broke out into laughter. "Seriously, wow, that's a bit of bad timing on Alexis' part isn't it?" Tom's laughter subsided as he continued. "They seriously came to a conclusion just from that?" He turned to Maria and she nodded her head in response. "Wow, they should work for one of those stupid gossip magazines, just a sea of 'shit-stirring'..." Maria chuckled at Tom's over-reaction to what people have been saying. "Seriously, this kinda shit is like, high school level BS. Not even the good high school level BS either, like the rumour me and my friends started that someone in our school had got his dick stuck in a vending machine, thus ending up in the whole school calling him 'The Vender Bender'. Hey, I wonder if Vince has ever thought of that as a gimmick? That would be awesome!" Maria was now having a giggling fit, doubled over her seatbelt with her head on the dashboard. And at that point the car stopped. She looked around and they were in the hotel parking lot. They both got out and Tom grabbed the bags from the trunk.

"Come on, let's get inside and get this list written up before we freeze to death!"

Maria didn't know what it was, but she felt happy and safe around Tom. She began walking in front of Tom as they were making there way to the rotating door of the hotel Tom stopped and bent over the rub his ankle, he was still in pain, but preferred to conceal it. At that moment, Maria turned around and saw Tom in this position.

"Tom, you were lying to me weren't you?" Tom quickly stood back upright.

"About what?"

"About being OK. Jericho said you hurt your ankle..."

"OK, yes I was lying, but you're still training tomorrow, even though I probably won't be able to walk tomorrow morning." Tom caught up with Maria as they went inside the hotel.

"Why? Is it that bad?" Maria was confused as Tom seemed to walk with no limp.

"Yes. A twisted ankle is not an injury you can just walk off. It hurts like hell right now but it will be worse tomorrow." Maria felt guilty and grabbed her bags from him as they walked into the elevator.

"Crap, sorry. I'll get some ice for you to put on it."

"Thanks. But this won't prevent you from training tomorrow, your not getting out that easy." Tom said sharply as they left the elevator.

"Oh no, I want to train, more than anything! Like I said, I'm training with you! I'm not going to take this chance lightly, I mean come on! You're an awesome wrestler!" Maria admitted.

"Whoa! NO ONE has ever said that to me before... you really think that?" Tom was almost confused by Maria's remark whilst they entered their hotel room.

"Oh come on! I told you earlier all the girls think you're awesome so-"

"Yeah but I know that's a lie, but-" Tom interrupted her but was interrupted in turn as he placed the bags down and sat down on the couch.

"It's not a lie! The girls think you're amazing..." Maria then lowered her tone as she leaned in towards Tom's ear, "Some of them think you're... you know... kinda cute too..." Tom looked like he'd seen a ghost when he heard that.

"This is all a joke. Right?" He questioned as Maria went into the mini bar and got some ice from the small freezer.

"Of course not, although it is quite funny that you can't tell that some of the girls like you..." There was a brief moment of silence as Tom questioned himself in his mind...

"I have to say... I'm amazed... Thanks." Tom thanked Maria as she passed him some ice in a small plastic bag. Tom got out some tape from his bag and taped the bag of ice to his swollen ankle after painfully removing his shoe and sock. After a minute or two of silence, Tom spoke.

"Pizza?"

"What?"

"Shall we have a Pizza tonight?" Tom asked again.

"Hell yeah!" Maria replied.

"OK then, what do you want?"

"Pepperoni for me please..." Tom was about to pick up the phone when Maria asked him something. "Tom? Should we be eating a Pizza? It's not exactly a good meal for a soon-to-be wrestler to eat is it?"

"Hey, in training tomorrow, you'll be burning off some serious calories, so it won't do too much harm to you if you stock up on some calories tonight, will it?" Tom replied.

"Good point, good point." Maria smirked as she said this, happy that this wasn't a sin of some sort. Tom picked up the phone and called up the local Pizza Parlour and they enjoyed an early night in preparation for the first of many training sessions...

* * *

A/N: Hope that was any good, like anyone cares anyway lol, but to any of you that DO infact review this, thank you in advance...  
_Next Chapter: Training, TV and Tragedies. Stay tuned (lol, how cheesy...)_


	4. Making and Breaking Champions

Disclaimer: Own nothing, don't sue, blah blah.  
A/N: So... Chapter 4. You may not understand the reason why metion ???'s injury (find out below), but it will all make sense in due course... trust me...

* * *

Chapter 4: Making and Breaking Champions

"Go on, try that one again!" Tom said to Maria with a dog-like pant.

"OK, I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Maria said in response, also tired, as she executed another picture-perfect top-rope moonsault onto the crash mat placed in the ring. She turned around onto her back and looked up at a rather smug looking Tom.

"I'm VERY impressed..." Tom said whilst nodding.

"Seriously?" Maria asked, surely she can't be _that_ good!

"Seriously. You're such a quick learner! It's amazing!" Tom replied.

"Wow this is awesome!" Maria squealed as she quickly jumped up to her feet and hugged Tom.

"OK. Two more laps 'round the ring and we're done for today." Tom, gutting it out, joined Maria in the laps around the ring despite his injury and they made there way back to the locker room. As they walked through the locker room door Maria turned around and hugged Tom tightly again, Tom could only laugh in response.

"You're _really_ pleased about this, aren't you?" He asked.

"YEAH! That's like 3 of the 30 things I've got off of my list already!"

"Yes, but remember, wrestling is about consistency, being able to pull that off, day in, day out for around 300 days a year, without endangering a fellow worker's health once. Always keep that in mind, until a certain move becomes near-second-nature, then don't even bother attempting it, or someone's going to get hurt." Tom seemed very serious in his statement. The last thing he would want is someone he was training to get hurt, or hurt someone else. He knew that better than anyone...

"Thanks for the advice, Tom... and, just thanks in general..." Maria said sincerely.

"In general? What d'ya mean?" Tom questioned.

"Just thanks. For the help, the training and just being good company."

"Hey, look Maria, it's my pleasure to train, work and hang out with someone like you, so it's no problem." At that moment, Maria once again hugged him tightly, it was a short hug and as they pulled away they held each other in their arms and gazed into each others eyes. It felt like _forever_.

"Look," Tom said, snapping them both out of their trance and to let go of each other, "we need to get going, the 'Smackdown!' guys will be here soon..."

"Yeah. Yeah..." Maria said, clearing her throat and throwing on a hoody and some shoes, "You ready?" At that moment she turned around to see him taking off his white vest that was drenched with sweat and put it into his bag and putting on a fresh one. Yeah, everyone saw him with no shirt on all the time in the ring, but like this? It just seemed so different... "Wow..." Maria mumbled under her breath, letting out a sly smile. _"Thank God his back is turned to me..." _She thought...

"Yeah, you?" Tom asked as he turned around.

"Yep, let's go." And with that they left the arena, on the way they bumped into Vince (McMahon), who immediately asked them how training went "Great, she's a very quick learner". Tom was quick to answer with which Vince replied "I knew we'd made the right choice", he shook both their hands and walked towards his office as Tom and Maria made their way back to the hotel.

* * *

_5 DAYS ON..._

3 house shows and 2 training sessions later and Maria was flying.

"Hey, at this rate, you'll probably win a world championship before me!" Tom joked as he and Maria walked down the corridors of another arena, 4 hours prior to Monday Night RAW. Although Tom was joking, he knew the chances were that Maria probably would get the Women's Championship before he even got a regular title, never mind the top title in the industry.

"It would be amazing if I could! But there's a _loooong_ way to go, right?" Maria questioned.

"You never know, creative can conger up some odd things at times. Hey, if Mae Young can give birth to a hand on TV, then you can sure as heck be Women's champ one day."

"Ha! Well I guess so..." Maria didn't sound too confident, but she knew with someone like Tom training her, that he would make sure that one day, she would get there.

"Tom, Stephanie wants to see you." Paul (Triple H) said and quickly walked back to where he came from.

"OK, well I'll see you later." Tom said as he and Maria stopped in the corridor.

"Bye." Maria replied as Tom quickly turned around and jogged down the hallway. It hurt – but he didn't really care...

* * *

Tom knocked on the door of the McMahon family's temporary office for tonight. He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

"Come In!" A female voice shouted. Tom stepped in.

"You wanted to see me Steph?"

"Yes Tom, this won't take long... We have been very impressed with yourself and Chris' matches as-of-late at our house shows. So we decided tonight that were gonna give you 15 minutes – including entrances and all that – to do what you want, but we want you to go over clean. We just want to see if the crowd react to it, and if they do, we'll make a feud out of it." Steph explained.

"Oh. Awesome. Thanks Steph."

"Just make sure you let Lawler and Ross know an outline of what you might do in there and what the finish is going to be, and of course how could I forget, let Chris know."

"Will do, and again, thanks." Tom said.

"It's no problem, and by the way, here's the script, so you know when you're on." Steph handed him a roll of around 10 sheets of paper with all the matches, segments, video packages and other things that were going to happen on this episode of RAW.

"Thank you Steph." Tom said as he left the room to find Chris and discuss their match, as well as the referee and the announcers.

* * *

_The crowd were ELECTRIC!_

They absolutely loved Tom and Chris' match, especially the finish, which was very similar to the finishes they did at house shows, just with a twist. Tom would jump off the top rope, Chris would duck, Tom would land on his feet – turn around and Chris would attempt the Codebreaker, Tom would block it by putting his hands on Chris' knee to prevent his face from hitting his knee and would seize the opportunity and lock in a Texas Cloverleaf – paying tribute to a man that helped him a lot back in OVW, former WWF Light Heavyweight Champion and current WWE road agent Dean Malenko (for those uninformed, the Texas Cloverleaf was Malenko's finishing hold) – after a minute of so of struggling Chris would tap out. And the crowd absolutely loved it. Let's just say that: 'it was a success'.

"Great job guys!" recent returnee Christian shouted at the two as they left the dimly lit tunnel back into the backstage area.

"Thanks Jay!" Both Tom and Chris shouted.

"Kid, you were on _FIRE_ out there! Good job!" Paul White, a.k.a The Big Show – sat on a steel chair – patted Tom on his back as he walked past him.

"Thanks!" Tom replied.

"Well I really hope they carry this into a feud, man." Chris said as he reached the locker room.

"Why?" Tom asked as he followed him into the locker room.

"Because I enjoy working with you, you bring out the best in me and I feel we could take this further..." Jericho said honestly.

"Whoa! Really?!" Jericho simply said nothing in reply as Tom took a moment to think whilst they both sat down and began to take the tape off their wrists (and in Tom's case – hands). "Let me just say this, Chris, it's an honour to be working in the ring with a legend like yourself. And I too hope this gets lengthened into a feud because I'd love to get a regular TV spot again, even if it was for just a few weeks." Both Chris and Tom had recently been bumped off of shows because creative simply had 'nothing for them' so they decided to stick them together on house shows, but because they were having the best matches of the night at every house show, it appears they are looking to take advantage of this by putting them on TV.

"That's good to hear and thanks." Chris said as he grabbed his towel and made his way into the showering area as Tom was beginning to once again feel the pain in his troublesome right ankle.

"_Ah, it will be ok in a few weeks..."_

* * *

"Hey! Your segment was great today!" Tom shouted as he opened the passenger door. _"Why am I always the first one out?"_ He wondered.

"Oh it was nothing! What about your match though with Chris! The crowd were-" Maria shouted back as she made her way over to their car.

"Electric, I know..." Tom said with a smirk as he cut off the redhead and put her bags in the trunk, she simply chuckled at Tom's half decent mind reading skills.

"Seriously though, your segment was really good, I can see why they have you in this role at the moment, your facial expressions alone put your character over..." Tom continued as he made his way into the car.

"Thanks! It's good to see someone believes in me!" Maria said as Tom started the car.

"Yeah, I'm in the same group as you, I'm glad you think I deserve what I'm getting." Tom said in response but Maria didn't understand.

"What do you mean? What you deserve?"

"Oh right I haven't even told you yet." Tom slightly slapped his forehead before putting both hands on the steering wheel once again. "Me and Chris might be getting a push and may feud with each other. At least, that's the impression we're getting."

"Oh that would be awesome if you do!" Maria was so pleased for Tom. She has realised how good he is in the ring whilst training with him – even if she's only trained with him three times.

"Anyway, speaking of pushes, if you keep up what you're doing in training sessions then you will be getting a push yourself, no doubt!"

"I hope so! I want to wrestle every night like you guys! I really do!" Maria sounded very determined.

"Hey don't worry, I'll make sure you do, no matter how long – or short – the process is." Tom put his hand on the stick shift just as he said this.

"Thank you Tom, thank you so much." She put her hand on top of his hand – which was on the stick shift. Maria looked at Tom and Tom looked down at the touching pair of hands momentarily before they quickly re-adjusted. Maria looked the opposite way and Tom just concentrated on the road but they were both clearly embarrassed as they made they're way back to the hotel.

* * *

"Shit! Dave! You OK?!" Tom asked, he was very concerned as Dave Bautista (Batista) was clutching his arm following the Semi-main event at the house show the night after RAW in the backstage area as referee Mike Chioda helped him to the trainers room.

All Dave could do in response scream in pain.

_He was in agony..._

* * *

After the Tuesday house show, Tom and Maria were in the hotel room they were staying in and Maria had out her laptop on the bed and was lay on her stomach whilst browsing on WWE's website. Tom walked into the area where the bed was.

"Any updates yet, 'Ria?" Tom asked as he sat down on the bed beside her and looked at the screen.

"I think so, read this." Maria pushed the laptop lightly across the bed so it hit Tom's leg and he took a closer look. Tom scanned the screen and muttered out the words he was reading.

"...It is believed that current WWE Champion Batista has suffered a severe left Bicep tear and he will be having a scan on Wednesday morning to discover the full extent of the damage..." Tom muttered. "Damn... that sucks! It's like the third time it's happened to him too!" Tom exclaimed.

"Seems to be the curse of the championship at the moment..." Maria said with a worried look on her face.

"I guess so... but when you work hard to get where you want to get, sometimes something's got to give... and that something – or at least in my case – is usually the body..." Both seemed to be in deep thought, when a fellow worker and friend gets hurt it's never a happy occasion. "At least we know he's in safe hands..." Tom eventually continued as Tom and Maria both stared blankly into space regrouping and then went to sleep in preparation for an early flight the next morning.

* * *

A/N: Interesting... sort of..... Anywho:

_Next Chapter: Lucky breaks, signs of improvement and strokes of genius (or is that just me? No. Yep... that's just the plot of the story.... nothing to do with me at all...... I'll leave...) _LOL.

Hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think! (AND THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE REVIEWED THIS SO FAR!)


	5. Do I Deserve This?

A/N: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAACK!!! (another reason to love Jerry Lawler on commentary :P) Anyway, sorry for the lengthy delay, I have unfortunantely joined the WBC. No I'm not talking about the boxing organisation, I'm talking about the prestigeous Writers Block Club. YAYZ!  
Disclaimer: I will happily join the Vince McMahon "Kiss My Ass" Club to do so, but at this moment in time, I do not own any of the characters in this story other than Tom Fear.  
Another A/N: Wow, all this talk of clubs is making me hungry... why? Don't ask, just read the following and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Do I Deserve This?**

"OK first off I would just like to update you on Dave's condition." Vince McMahon informed the entire RAW roster, as they were gathered in the catering room for an 'important meeting' before their next house show. "As you all know, Dave suffered a bad injury at last night's house show and I received a call from Dave around 20 minutes ago and he has had his scan and he, unfortunately, has come off as bad as he possibly could." Vince continued as Randy Orton put his head in his hands, Tom, who was sat next to him in the meeting felt sorry for Randy. Dave and Randy's match was cut short due to Dave's injury the previous night because Dave went for a Gorilla Press Slam but Orton's jump – to assist Dave in picking him up – was late. Dave still tried to pick up the 240 pounder and that's when disaster struck. Orton blamed the injury on himself, hence the reason why he was so down. "Dave has completely torn his left bicep muscle and will be out for a suspected 9 to 13 months..." Vince said as he stopped talking for around 30 seconds to let everyone take in the news. Yeah, Dave may not have been the most driven, safe or technically sound wrestler but he was a nice man to be around and he would most certainly be missed by a lot of the guys and girls on all three rosters...

"Now... As you know... Dave was the new WWE Champion and I've arranged for him to show up on Monday night and do a segment where he will 'forfeit' the championship and hand it over to me and of course, it also gives him chance to say his goodbyes to you guys." A lot of the listeners nodded as the boss continued, "That means that the strap will be vacant and we are thinking of determining the new champion at the next Pay-Per-View: the Royal Rumble. So, it would only make sense that Phil – since you were the former champion – and Randy – since you were the number 1 contender – face each other at the Rumble, we will talk about that sometime between now and Monday." Phil and Randy looked at each other from across the room and nodded at each other, a lot of people wanted to see those two in ring as they are two great performers and the Royal Rumble would be a perfect stage for such an anticipated match. "Now, as for the house shows, with no Dave we will have to change the main events for the shows. So we've decided that tonight's main event should be Randy and Chris verses Phil and Tom, and I'll discuss that more with you four gentlemen later on... Now, everyone else, you know the drill, thank you for listening and stay safe out there tonight!" Vince finished as everyone got up and began to head towards their locker rooms.

Tom was thrilled on the inside – he was in his first main event since the 2008 Royal Rumble Match 11 months ago – but on the outside he stayed calm, and let's face it anyway: 'this probably won't last very long.'

"Congratulations, man." Chris said as he poked Tom on the shoulder whilst the crowd of wrestlers were walking down the corridor.

"Thanks, Chris." Tom said as he turned around and let Chris walk beside him.

"I'll talk to you later, OK?"

"Yeah." Tom said as Chris walked off – presumably – to go outside for some fresh air, or maybe to just get out of the crowd – but most likely, both.

"Hey..." Tom heard as he continued advancing in the crowd of Superstars. He turned around to see Maria wiggling her way through the sea of humanity to talk to Tom.

"Hey 'Ria." Tom replied as he – just like he did with Chris – stepped aside to let her in next to him.

"You're in the main event! That's amazing!" Maria said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, thanks! Do you have a match tonight?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, a 6-girl Tag. Me, Alexis and Kelly verses Liz, Melina and Jillian." Maria answered.

"Who's going over?"

"Alexis is, she's pinning Jillian."

"Make sure you do a favour for me out there tonight, 'Ria..." Maria looked up at him with a slightly puzzled look as he put his hand on her shoulder and continued. "Make sure you get some decent ring time tonight. Think of some of those moves, maybe try and start the match and do some chain wrestling like I taught you. Remember, you can practice all you want with me, but until you're out there in front of the crowd with a totally different worker, it doesn't make any difference. Try and get everything right out there, if you don't, you try again, and in the end, you won't just be pulling off this stuff in training, but at live events, TV shows and _even_ PPV events." Tom's 'words of wisdom' were so vital to Maria and she appreciated it so much. This was just another example of his seemingly endless supply of 'advice statements'.

"Thank you so much, I'll make sure I do that, good luck tonight."

"Good luck to you too, see you later."

"Bye..." Maria hesitated before putting her hand on Tom's shoulder and turning around to head towards the Diva's locker room.

"My god, what would I do without you..." Tom – seemingly talking to himself – said whilst sat in the locker room alone, reaching into his bag. He checked the time: _8:40pm_.

"_Yes. 10 minutes is definitely long enough to go into the unused side of the stadium, and they only have a tiny stage up tonight, yes, perfect."_ He said to himself in his head as he pulled a camcorder out of his bag.

A few signings and pictures taken with security guards and they let him in to the empty side of the arena seats. He ducked down and began walking under the big black cloth lay out over the lower seats and then heard the familiar sound of Jillian's singing, he carried on walking to the top of the 1st tear of the arena, set his camcorder on it's tripod, zoomed in on the ring, pressed the red record button and took a seat. He was just in time.

* * *

Tom was at the car outside the arena, waiting – as always – for Maria following the house show. His MP3 player skipped to the next song, one of his favourite all-time songs...

"_This is my life...  
__It's not what it was before.  
__All these feelings I've shared,  
__And these are my dreams,  
__That I've never lived before.  
__Somebody shake me 'cause I,  
__I must be sleeping..."_

Just as the chorus to _Staind's_ "So Far Away" was about to kick in he saw Maria walking towards him, saying something, well, he could see her mouth moving, but couldn't hear anything, so he took out his earphones.

"Sorry, 'Ria. I couldn't hear you." He took her bags, as usual, and placed them in the trunk.

"I was just saying how awesome I felt out there tonight..." She said as they stepped into the car.

"Yeah, you were. I'm impressed. Just a few poi-" Maria had to interrupt due to her confusion.

"How do you know?" Tom didn't reply as he reached onto the back seat and produced his camcorder. He turned it on, put it on playback mode and pressed play. He then handed it to Maria, who looked into the small screen attached to the device with a bewildered look on her face. Tom just sat there, looking at Maria's face, not saying a word, waiting for her to realise. It seemed to be that when her music hit and she came out in exactly the same way she had done just an hour or so ago that she realised what this was.

"Oh my God! You did this!?" She looked up at Tom, wanting an answer.

"Yep. So now we can study the way you work a crowd and your consistency. And I have to say, judging from this performance," Tom nodded in the direction of the camera as he did, "you are getting there fast, real fast!"

"YOU'RE A GENIUS! Thank you so much!" Maria said as she placed her hand on Tom's shoulder and smiled widely.

"Well, I try..." Tom shrugged in a joking manner.

Tom just wished he could be in such a mood about his performance as Maria was with hers. _"I don't deserve a main event spot, even if it was for one night at a house show... ok, maybe the next few house shows... but still..."_ Tom began to think to himself as they were travelling back to the hotel in silence as Maria was watching the footage Tom had taken. _"I don't deserve this... I'm not main event calibre, the only reason I'm here is because Dave is hurt, plus, I know the guys don't really think I did 'awesome' out there tonight, they're just trying to be nice to 'the kid'. Let's admit it here: I sucked."_ You'd be correct if you guessed Tom didn't have a high opinion of himself, and yes, ok, he wasn't absolutely perfect out there, but he still was 'awesome' that night. Just like Chris said to him after the match. Tom's always been out for perfection in what he does, but instead of – like with other people – it causing him to be arrogant, or to be more determined, instead, whenever he gets one little thing wrong, he would snap and take it out on himself, instantly lowering his self-confidence – whatever of that he had to begin with – to the lowest level possible.

He knew he had a serious confidence issue, but he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't have anytime for it anyway, his family came first, then his job, then his finances, then... somewhere near the bottom of the _list_: his health, followed closely by his confidence issues, which was bringing up the rear.

* * *

_**Tom's P.O.V:**_

OK, so it's all set up now and it all makes sense: there's gonna be an 8-man tournament to decide the champion, Phil and Randy will advance to the 'final', so to speak, which will be held at the Royal Rumble. At that PPV, Randy will most likely win the belt and Paul (HHH) will win the Royal Rumble Match itself – setting up Paul Vs. Randy at Wrestlemania 25 for the WWE Championship.

Sounds great, doesn't it. Yeah. That's what I thought too, but then I looked at the tournament brackets on the WWE website (this seems to be the place where I find out what I'm doing now – instead of being told, that is.) and this is what they looked like:

**Shawn Michaels  
****Vs.  
****Kane**

**CM Punk  
****Vs.  
****Chris Jericho**

**Triple H  
****Vs.  
****Big Show**

**Tom Fear  
****Vs.  
****Randy Orton**

"WHAT IN THE FUCK!?!" Was my genuine reaction when I read that. It's lucky I live alone and that it was my day off when I read this. I couldn't believe I was even considered in the top eight on RAW. I mean, seriously, was I so drugged up that I can't remember sucking a head writers' cock or something!? What did I do to warrant a match against the top heel on RAW and for the writers to think I could do a good job against him? Needless to say, I was pleased. OK, I'll be honest, I was ecstatic.

I don't understand why I deserve this, but I'll tell you what, 'I CAN'T WAIT 'TILL MONDAY!'

* * *

_Next Chapter: The begining of not one, not two, but three storylines! And all three have either Tom, Maria, or BOTH of them in..._

A/N: As I said up top: sorry about the wait. But, there was some good news to come out of it. And the good news is that I have planned out the whole story, so now there's basically no way I can't ever join the WBC again! W00P! Oh and as far as the length of this story goes... well, I'm honestly expecting this to be a long one... _What is 'long'?_ You ask? Well, I'm thinking this one might just budge the FIFTY chapter mark... YES. 50.

AND REMEMBER: ANYONE WHO REVIEWS GET A... ermm... A!... fuck... NO NOT THAT! I was... just. Thinking... FUCK IT, YOU GET NOTHING! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EVERYTHING IS MINE MWAHAHAHA!

_God, I need help..._

Until next time...


	6. Let The Feuds Begin

Disclaimer: Fun Fact - If I wanted to, I could have bought out the WWE, unfortunatley, my $130bn bet that Saddam Hussain would never be found kinda fell through... meaning I don't own any WWE Superstar or Diva in this story. All those rights and whatnot belongto Vin-man.  
A/N: Sorry again guys, I know I'll be inconsistant with updates and that's because I've just got my results and have been enrolling in college so I've been slightly busy and unfortunatley it won't get any less stressful now hat college begins for me in two weeks... with that being said, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Let The Feuds Begin**

"The reason I wanted to talk to you was to see how you were doing? Are you enjoying rooming together? How's the training been? Just a simple update..." Vince McMahon asked the two people stood in front of him in the corridor.

"Well, personally Vince, I'm enjoying it. Maria has been excellent in the training sessions as of late." Tom replied.

"Yeah I've really enjoyed it too, Vince." Maria, who was sat beside Tom on an equipment carrying case, added.

"That's great to hear, because I had an idea for you guys, as you know, Maria, I would like you to work a short program with Melina just to see how you are progressing. And Tom, I want yours and Chris' feud to ignite, but I had another idea." Both athletes looked at the Chairman of the Board, waiting for him to announce his idea. "I have noticed that you two seem to really enjoy each others company. So, I was thinking that you two could start some kind of on-screen friendship. Now at the moment, it's not going to branch out in ring, or at least, I don't think, but I thought it would be a good idea for you to do a segment each week and you guys could just act like you normally would and it would pass off as a genuine friendship. And of course, we can add certain elements of humour in there, too."

"That sounds good to me, but how could we start it? I mean, we can't just 'become friends' on screen, it wouldn't make sense." Maria quickly replied.

"Don't worry about that, it's already on the script, I knew you guys would be OK with it, see you guys later." Vince said as he winked and walked down the hallway towards the ring.

* * *

Tom and Maria were stood in front of the camera, waiting for the camera operator to signal that they were Live on air for Monday Night RAW.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my guest at this time: Tom Fear!" Maria shouted as the camera panned and zoomed out slightly, to show the man himself stood next to her. "Now, Tom, last week you defeated Chris Jericho after making him tap out. That victory seems to have catapulted you up to tonight's match with Randy Orton, where you could send yourself one step closer to becoming the WWE Champion, your thoughts?"

"Well, first of all, I w-" Fear began to answer Maria's question but was cut off Chris Jericho strutting onto the set and taking the microphone from Maria's hand, leaving Tom slightly angry.

"Get out of here, Junior." Jericho said as Maria quickly positioned herself slightly off camera. "You? Beat me? Haha, no way junior, you got lucky last week, you got a fluke victory."

"Oh c'mon Chris, you tapped out in the middle of the ring! There's no two ways about it!" Tom proclaimed as the crowd cheered.

"As I said, junior, you got lucky, you didn't beat me."

"Actually, he did." Maria rejoined the two men by standing in the middle and – being her ditzy self – told Chris the blunt truth. To which caused the crowd to laugh at and caused Y2J to glare at the young interviewer.

"How dare you... What are you even doing here anyway? YOU HAVE NO PURPOSE! YOU STUPID LITTLE BI-" An angry Jericho was interrupted by Fear, who aggressively turning Jericho to face him – which caused the crowd to go into a slight uproar.

"Now you listen to me Jericho, don't you _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVER_ insult her, _again_!" Tom said, mocking Y2J and glancing at Maria. "And anyway, you're teaming up with that pyromaniac – Kane – in a minute, aren't you? Yeah, you are, so I suggest you back the hell up, that is, if you want to make it to the ring for your match, of course." Tom finished off calmly as Jericho glared at both Fear and Maria, who were now standing side by side, Jericho began breathing heavily and turned around and walked off as the segment ended.

* * *

"_Two segments in one night, before a match? Wow, this is unusual for a midcarder, surely?"_ Tom thought to himself as the cameraman made the signal to let Tom know the camera was rolling.

Fear was sat in the locker room putting his elbow pad over his heavily taped left arm when he heard a knock at the door. "Yeah?" The door opened and Maria stepped in.

"Hey..."

"Maria? Oh, you want to re-do the interview from earlier, I-" Tom stood up and started but was interrupted.

"Oh no it's not that... I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? What for?"

"For defending me when Jericho started calling me names." Tom stepped up closer to Maria as she said this.

"Look Maria, you don't need to thank me. He shouldn't have said that about you, he had no right, so I just did the right thing, I guess..." Maria smiled at Fear's comment before hugging him. Tom held out his arms as if he was slightly taken aback but he was soon enough returning the favour and hugging her back. "I thought you said thank, not smother." Tom eventually muttered.

"Sorry..." Maria said, pulling herself away from Tom, deep down inside, she once again had that 'safe feeling'. "Good luck out there tonight." Maria finished as she walked out the locker room door. The camera just pointed at Tom's sincere-looking face for a moment longer before the cameraman signalled the end of the segment and quickly left for his next assignment. Maria, however, re-entered the room. "That was simple enough."

"Yeah... Now: the hard part."

"Haha, yeah good luck out there."

"Didn't you just say that?" Tom asked sarcastically. Maria simply rolled her eyes. "So, anyway, what's going on with yours and Perez's feud?"

"I think in a few weeks time she'll attack me or something because I pissed off Chris or something..." Maria answered, although the script could change drastically in the next 'few weeks'.

"Oh, wow they're really pulling out all the stops with trying to put this 'friendship' thing over, eh?"

"Yeah they must see something in _us_." Maria said as both performers went into a minute of silence, was it embarrassment at the last word Maria used, or something entirely different. To be honest, neither of them knew.

* * *

RAW returned from a commercial break and Lillian Garcia was stood in the center of the ring as the bell rung.

"The following contest is a First Round Royal Rumble Championship Chase Match schedule for one-fall!"

'_Voices'_ hit the speakers as Randy Orton slowly walked down towards the ring, staring coldly at the fans in attendance. "Introducing first: from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing 245 pounds, RANDY ORTON!" Orton made his way into the ring, performing his signature pose on the second rope, soaking in the crowd's negative energy.

Suddenly, _Rage Against The Machine_'s_ 'Testify'_ interrupted the Legend Killer as he turned around on the turnbuckle in disgust whilst Tom Fear stood at the top of the ramp way and raised both fists high into the air quickly as a shot of white pyro went off behind him, one stream of pyro going diagonally right, one going diagonally left and one more stream of pyro going straight into the air. "And his opponent: From Manchester, England, weighting in at 263 pounds, TOM FEAR!" Lillian announced. Fear went straight the crowd positioned on his left hand side and slapped some hands before replicating this on the right side of the ramp, he then jumped up to the top step of the stairs and made his way into the ring before climbing to the second rope – in between the two corners on the 'camera side' – and raised both arms into the air. It was a typical Tom Fear entrance. Fear then climbed down from the ropes and stared at _Mr. RKO_, who had retreated to the floor and was making his way back into the ring via the ring steps. Orton entered the ring as Lillian left and the referee rang the bell.

Orton and Fear met face-the-face in the center of the ring and began talking trash (whilst telling each other – in part – what they were planning on doing in the chain wrestling part of the match). Both men locked up but Orton immediately went to a headlock, after a few moments Fear spun out of it – wrenching the Legend Killer's arm one way, before wrenching it the other way and applying a hammerlock. Orton quickly connected with an elbow to the jaw and it rocked Fear, Orton ran into the ropes he was facing but as he came back he was the victim of a huge hip toss, Orton quickly regained his footing, only to be taken down by the same move, he got up once again but Fear brought him down again with a _Steamboat-esque_ arm drag. Fear kept Orton grounded, pulling on the arm and doing damage to the elbow joint of that appendage. Orton got back to his base and drove a left hand into Fear's gut... and another, Orton then ran into the ropes again and hit a shoulder block on Fear, sending him to the mat. Orton once again ran into the ropes but Tom rolled over onto his stomach, Orton jumped over him and carried his momentum into the other side of the ring but was taken down again by another arm drag. Orton immediately slammed the mat with his free arm in frustration but quickly – with the same arm – raked Fear's eyes whilst getting to his feet and following it with a picture-perfect dropkick. Orton rose off the mat and looked at Fear – who was struggling to get up, lay on the apron – with anger in his eyes, he was furious at Fear for being frustrated and slightly embarrassed, and the Legend Killer was to make sure Fear would forever regret it.

Orton quickly slid out of the ring and once again stared at Tom, he then started pounding away stiffly onto the back of Fear with his forearms, the sweat flying off of the back of the helpless competitor. Orton wouldn't stop, left after left, right after right. So much so that he almost forgot about the count, Orton re-entered the ring at an 8 count before quickly going back outside. He then secured Fear – who was still out on the apron – in a front face lock. Orton slowly dragged Tom further out of the ring, to the point where Tom's shins were balanced on the edge of the apron. Orton looked around spookily before screaming and viciously planting Fear with a thunderous DDT on the floor. A huge thud could be heard around the arena as Tom's feet slowly fell from the apron to join his lifeless body on the floor. Orton, with a sadistic smile on his face, once again broke the count and proceeded to lift the dead weight of his opponent into the ring. He then made the first and – surely – last cover of the match.

ONE

TWO

THR- Foot on the rope!

Orton was in shock. The crowd returned from their stunned silence and began cheering the amazing effort of Tom Fear – but it was short lived. Orton picked up Fear and went for an RKO, but amazingly, Fear counted, throwing Orton back into the ropes and as he came back Tom attempted a roundhouse kick but Orton slid down underneath it and straight into his 'stalking' position. A still dazed Fear turned around and received a devastating RKO, Fear landed head first, and his body soon followed as Orton pinned his cold form.

ONE  
TWO  
THREE

"Here is your winner, RANDY ORTON!" Lillian shouted as _'Voices'_ played for the second time in 5 minutes. Then, to everyone's surprise _'Break the Walls Down'_ began playing and Chris Jericho slowly walked down to the ring, he stood face to face with the Legend Killer before they smirked at each other and Orton left the ring.

Jericho then stood over Fear and began shouting abuse at him before locking in the Walls of Jericho on the helpless man. Officials came down the ring and eventually pulled the irate and embarrassed Y2J off of Fear. It appears as though Tom Fear has pissed off the wrong people tonight.

* * *

As Tom was helped to the back by the officials, he – honestly – felt great. He hadn't taken a head bump as good as that in years, and too his surprise, he got a huge ovation as he stumbled out of the referees' grasp and raised both arms in the air towards the crowd. Plus, the various compliments he was getting from his fellow performers lifted his already high spirits.

He was just returning from the trainers room with a bag of ice in his hand (for his ankle) and a pair of scissors he had borrowed from the trainer, so he could cut off the extensive amount of tape he was wearing. The trainer has always said Tom is the guy he uses the most tape on the roster. Every night he heavily tapes Tom's previously broken left arm, he then heavily tapes Tom's right knee and _then_ he can begin taping his hands. But now – of course – he has to tape Tom's right ankle too.

He glanced up from the floor to see Maria walking in the same direction as him down the corridor of the arena. He jogged up to her and patted her on the back with his left hand – which still had the fresh bag of ice in it – causing Maria to jump.

"Oh my God! Don't do that again, Tom!"

"Sorry, 'Ria."

"Great work out there though!" Maria exclaimed as Tom simply rolled his eyes.

"Thanks! Hey, since you didn't have a match tonight, are you up for some training tomorrow?"

"Are you sure? I mean," Maria gestured towards the bag of ice Tom was holding. "shouldn't you be taking it easy on your body? And tomorrow is your day off, you shouldn't really be adding to your schedule." Maria tried not to sound like she was forcing him into anything, or like she didn't want to train.

"That's what the trainer says, but my rule is, 'once I can't walk, I'll stop working.'" Maria could tell Tom was deadly serious about what he just said, and yes, she admired his courage, but he was going to end up hurting himself. "Now I know you probably want to do something else other than training all day on your day off so it will be a short session, if you want?"

"As long as you take it easy on your ankle tomorrow."

"You've gotcha' self a deal." Tom said as he extended his hand.

Maria accepted it. "Seriously though, I'm just gonna go get my stuff and I'll be ready to go."

"OK no problem. I'll meet you out by the car." They both released their grips and went their respective ways.

* * *

_**Tom's P.O.V:**_

So last week, Chris and Glenn – the two heels in the top of the tournament bracket – faced Phil and Michael – the two faces in the top of the tournament bracket, whilst the other half of the tourney had there matches. Tonight it's a role reversal... meaning tonight its Paul (L) and I versus Randy and Paul (W).

Tonight is quite a big night.

I also have to do a couple of other things tonight. I have a segment to film and another thing to do, since when have I had so much to do on a Monday!?

* * *

"CODEBREAKER! Jericho connected but he isn't making the cover!" Jim Ross announced as Chris Jericho jacked the jaw of CM Punk – after hitting Punk below the belt – in there tournament match. However, due to there gruelling 20 minute encounter, Y2J was not making the cover – because the referee was down – he was grabbing a steel chair from ringside.

Suddenly, Tom Fear was seen jogging down the ramp and sliding into the ring – to quite a decent pop – as Chris raised the chair over his head; Jericho saw Fear and instead swung for the intruder but missed as Tom ducked the attempt. Fear then quickly hit a step-up Enziguri on Jericho, causing Jericho to land face first on the chair he had in his hands. Fear left the ring and watched the rest of the match from the ramp. As Jericho got up, so did the referee, Jericho spotted Fear and began shouting abuse at him, he then turned around to receive a Go 2 Sleep from the revitalised CM Punk. Tom began smirking as the referee's hand hit the mat for the third time and _'This Fire Burns'_ began playing, he had just cost Y2J the chance to become the WWE Champion.

* * *

The camera cut backstage from the Show/Orton Vs. HHH/Fear match (which was won by Show/Orton after Fear was Chokeslamed and pinned by the Big Show) to see Maria down on the ground being brutally kicked by Melina – who was screaming whilst doing so, in the way only Ms. Perez can. This – seemingly – unprovoked attack was soon broken up when a set of male arms wrapped around the Melina's stomach and dragged her backwards. The camera shot up to see Chris Jericho trying to calm Melina down with a concerned look on his face. He then glanced worryingly around before staring down at a lifeless Maria and beginning to smirk.

"Mission accomplished." He spoke up before he and his _'hit(wo)man'_ began to walk away and the camera panned back down to injured Maria Kanellis.

* * *

_Next Chapter: A big missunderstanding leads to Tom and somebody shooting on each other during a Live Episode of RAW - and one of the two leaves on a stretcher. Also, rumours spread and an injury scare. Stay tuned..._

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, once again, sorry for the delay. But I hope to be updating sooner rather than later...


	7. Sometimes People's Timing Really Sucks

A/N: Finally, *Insert Rocky catchphrase here*... Wow guys, sorry about this delay, been really busy with college and life and you know, all those things, but I've found some time to type up this Chappy, so I hope it's okay...

_Disclaimer: Blah blah I own fuck all okay, sue me all you want, you won't read this anyway, you'll be detered by the power of my terrible A/N *spooky ghost sound*..._

(Another) A/N: **Thanks to all those who have reviewed(!)** and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sometimes People's Timing Really Sucks**

"Oh god..." Tom chuckled at the thought of a drunk Alexis slipping off of a table she has just climbed onto and shouting 'I'M OKAY' in mid-air before her face hit the table. As this is what happened a few nights ago, according to Alexis.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look cute when you laugh?" Alexis oddly asked whilst resting her chin in her hand and gazing at Tom from across the table in the arena's canteen.

"Has anyone ever told you that you might have an eyesight issue?"

"Oh shut up, Tom. You're always so negative! Negativity is definitely NOT sexy!" Alexis proclaimed, moving her hand back down to the table surface and frowning.

"Okay, number one: Stop using words like 'cute' and 'sexy' around me. And two: I'm not trying to be sexy, or whatever, I like being 'negative', it's a way of keeping your feet on the ground and your mind in perspective." Tom loved the little arguments he and Alexis would get into, they were never personal, but they were always fun and usually had no genuine meaning or outcome.

"Yeah, Tom... Whatever..." Alexis smirked, "So anyway, how's things?"

"Good I guess, can't wait to get home though, been on the road for 10 days straig-"

"No," Alexis interrupted, "I mean... How's... things..." When ever Alexis made hand signals and kept glancing down towards them, he knew she was meaning to get something she thought you were hiding out of you.

"Things? I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to elaborate for me here a little, I'm not a friggin' mind reader..."

"With you and Maria! Silly!" Alexis exclaimed, with a slight hint of anger.

"... Oh, yeah, cool I guess. Why the question?"

"Just asking..." Fucking pathetic answer, "Anyway, it's the Rumble tonight, when are you in?"

"Thirteen. Shouldn't be in there too long though. We'll decide when I'm getting thrown out later." Tonight was the night of the Royal Rumble; the ever-prestigious event was headlined by the annual Royal Rumble Match, which Tom would be competing in. He had continued his feud with Chris, but it had been restricted in terms of in ring action, partially because of the emphasis of the show being heavily put onto the Royal Rumble, partially because of the feud sometimes sharing air time with Maria's and Melina's, which of course stemmed from the men's feud. But the main reason for it was that the writers and bookers really wanted to hold off in ring action between the two as it would build the intensity of the feud and the also build the anticipation levels of the fans, who of course, wanted to see these two in the ring again after their fantastic string of matches. Tom was really hopeful of this feud, as he was being told things like this, he was wondering when this feud would be ended, feuds rarely end at No Way Out, the PPV before Wrestlemania, so could it mean he could make it to the '_Granddaddy of them All'_? Right now, Money in the Bank sounded like a good bet – no pun intended – to Tom, and he sure had some ideas for spots in that match...

* * *

The buzzer sounded off and entrant number 25, Kane, came through the revolving doors, now a Madison Square Garden mainstay, at least with WWE PPV's. At least 11 men were still in the match and in the ring as the Big Red Machine slid under the ropes and began running riot on the WWE Superstars. Chokeslam after Chokeslam, he then turned his attention to Tom Fear, who had decided to attempt to shut down the monster by climbing to the top rope, when out of nowhere, number 18 entrant Chris Jericho planted his left foot on the second rope and hit and step-up enziguri (similar to the one Fear used on Jericho when he cost him a WWE title shot) on Fear, who managed to hold on to the top, but was dazed, Kane saw this and subsequently grabbed Tom by the throat, the murmurs and worried shouts began filling 'MSG' as Kane steadied himself and Chokeslamed Fear to the floor and out of the match!

**Tom's P.O.V:**

Fucking hell, that hurt, I was supposed to land on my feet slightly first and then bang my hands onto the mats as I hit, to break my fall and make the thudding sound, yeah, I wasn't supposed to break the fall with the back of my frigging head, or make the sound either, not the thudding sound, nor the ringing sound in my ears.

Yeah, Mike, I'm OK, you big dope.

That's Chioda for you, always worried about your well being, ha, he's a good man...

OK, you know when I said I was OK; I think I was wrong, I can't move my arms. Oh, there we go, movement, sort of... Jesus, that was scary, just have to lie here for a while and then get carried out by the refs.

God, that **really** hurt... my neck feels all warm, man...

**End of Tom's P.O.V**

"Tom, are you sure you're OK, that looked a pretty heavy bump you took there." Mike Chioda, once again asked Tom, who was still stationed outside the ring.

"Yeah, Mike, just a little sore, that's all."

"OK, good, think were gonna get moving in a minute."

"OK, man." And with that, Mike raised one hand in the air, signifying Tom was 'legitimately' fine and then waved his arms, calling for a few extra referees to carry Tom to the back.

* * *

**Tom's P.O.V:**

_These booker-guys are relentless aren't they?_

Think I got a concussion last night, don't really know, never get them checked out... and really I should do... I mean... after Chris (Benoit) and all that... man... that's still a fresh wound...

I travelled with Chris in mid 2006; he was such a workhorse, but such a shy, caring and altogether nice man when we were away from the gym or the arena. Apparently, he doesn't let too many people into his shell of real friends, but it seemed as though I was one of them... I can safely say, with no religious persuasion, that Chris would not do what he did with his head properly screwed onto his shoulders... So I guess I'm one of the guys who believes that the concussions had something to do with it.

I'll tell you what, from now on, I'm getting my head checked out if I feel any symptoms of a concussion...

Am I an idiot for talking to myself (in my head, I'm not _that_ crazy) like this, not really, at least in this case, your head is pretty much the only place you can discuss the Benoit tragedy whilst at work...

Uh oh, here comes trouble. Hehe.

**End of Tom's P.O.V**

"Hey, Mel." Tom said to the woman strutting over towards the container he was sat on, which he was just climbing off.

"Hey Tommy, how's things?"

"_Seriously, if this is anything like the 'how's things' I always get from Alexis, then she's not gonna survive here..."_ Tom quickly thought before speaking, "Not too bad, yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm doing great." The Latina diva paused slightly before continuing, "Just have to say that you are doing wonders with 'Ria's in-ring work."

"I am?" Tom raised an eyebrow before Melina nodded in response, "Well, in terms of learning, she seemed like a natural when I first started training with her."

"That's good to hear, and hey, it seems like she's into you _too_."

"_Oh my god, she's going to fucking die..."_ "What?! First off: I'm not 'into' her and second: she isn't into me, okay?!" Tom snapped back, Melina just giggled.

"_OOOHHH!_ Someone's getting all defensive!" Melina double over for a moment, laughing hysterically.

"I'm sick of this High School B.S; in fact, I said the same thing to 'Ria the other day-"

"Oooh, _'Ria_? Only her _lovers_ call her _'Ria_." Melina joked.

"You just called her 'Ria a minute ago! Are you fucking her too?!" Tom saw through her statement, forgetting it was simply said to work him up.

"Too?! She's single! So that means you must be fucking her-"

"I didn't say that! I meant all the people that call her 'Ria!"

"You want to fuck her though, don't you?" Melina lowered her tone, causing Tom to get caught off guard.

"... No! She's a friend!" He replied after a brief pause.

"Ha, you like her!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" Melina added a slight jump into her statement.

"Okay now just acting stupid." Tom said frankly and held out an arm, pointing too her legs, that had just left the ground.

"You want to get her into a closet, bend her over, and f-"

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" Tom said as he grabbed the Latina by the waist and put her on his shoulder and backed her gently into the wall he was facing on the other side of the corridor, he lowered Melina slightly and she wrapped he legs around his waist, he began tickling her. "YOU FUCKING ASKED FOR IT!" he mumbled through her hair as she began squirming and screeching under his touch, before laughing uncontrollably and slapping and hammering away at his back, trying to get away from the self-proclaimed '_Tickle-meister'_, or at least, he was in his and Melina's world.

"Sonofabitch! Get of meeeee!" Melina extended the last word as Tom found a spot just under her ribcage – which was exposed, due to the fact that she had her ring attire on – and began smudging it with his fingertips.

"HA! You cannot escape: _'das und ticklemeister!'_ HUHUHAHA!" Tom said manically as he continued his 'assault' on the Diva. She just continued screaming and laughing. Tom let her down a few seconds later and Melina, who was only being held up by the wall behind her sighed and then gasped for air, tired from being brutally ticklish.

"You still want to fuck her, though." Melina said as she regained her breath, pulled her self up from the wall and smiled ever-so-deviously.

"_You mother fucker_." Tom whispered whilst his eyes got wider, Melina began sprinting down the corridor and Tom shook his head, chuckled and then went in pursuit of the teasing Diva.

* * *

_Ding-ding!_

24 hours removed from the Royal Rumble and Tom Fear was competing on Monday Night Raw once again, this time he was circling the ring staring at John Morrison. Morrison and Fear had both been eliminated by the ever-dominant Kane the previous night, and both were looking to get themselves back on the winning foot.

Both men locked up – centre of the ring – but Morrison quickly turned Fear into a strong side headlock, Fear soon pushed Morrison off into the ropes and caught Morrison with a wicked hip toss, Morrison quickly got back to his feet but was met with a sharp and pinpoint dropkick that sent him careering through the gap between the bottom and middle ropes and down to the floor. Tom crouched in the ring, and just as Morrison began rising to his feet out on the floor, he ran into the ropes opposite to Morrison, ran back and attempted a Tope Suicida through the ropes, but was caught with a thunderous jumping roundhouse kick knocking Fear out. Fear was lying limp across the middle rope as Morrison rolled into the ring and pulled Fear by his tights into the ring, Fear simply collapsed in the ring as John covered him.

ONE, TWO, TH- Kick out.

Fear's head rose off the mat and looked around shortly before being stomped on by Morrison. Morrison then picked Fear up, but whispered something to him as he did.

"You fucking bastard." THUMP! Hard right hand to the ribs, Tom's feet left the canvas slightly from the impact...

**Tom's P.O.V:**

What the fuck, man that was stiff, shit, again, and again, man John needs to loosen up a bit here, and he needs to speak up, I didn't here the spot he just called, if that's what he did. Whip across the ring, well... are you going to do something, shit, were getting closer here, I don't know what he wants to d-... Fuck, he punched me in face. What!? Well what do I do? I glanced at him whilst I was doubled over from that stiff-as-fuck punch, and he was fucking smirking, then everything seemed to go back to normal, and he DDT'd me... this is weird...

Right, kick out at two, fuck! He fucking legit knee dropped me!

"You touch her again and-"

That's all he said as he picked me up before he kneed me in the face again! Shit, can't see, my eyes are watering, oh that's better, ah fuck, he's broken my fucking nose!!! What did he mean by that anyw- Jesus, stiff forearm, fuck, my lips cut, another forearm... okay, that's it now he does it again an- okay, that's the last-fucking-straw...

**End of Tom's P.O.V**

Morrison hit another forearm before looking for a right hand, which Fear blocked; he hit one of his own, "Clothesline." He whispered to John before taking the short trip back to the ropes and running back towards Morrison.

_**BANG!**_

"Good God! What a devastating Lariat from Fear!" Jim Ross bellowed.

"Morrison's out, J.R... he's not moving..." King said after an unusual moment of silence between the two Hall of Fame commentators.

Fear was sat on the canvas next to John, who looked dead. The camera zoomed in on a bloodied Fear, who shook his head, looked at John and mouthed "Why?" to him before laying on him and hooking his leg.

ONE, TWO, THREE

_Ding-ding!_

"Here is your winner, Tom Fear!" Ms. Garcia sounded out.

Tom got up looked back at Morrison and shook his head before raising both fists into the air and – much quicker than usual – leaving the ring, he didn't bother looking back, he just went straight to the back, past the on-rushing trainers as he looked the Titantron and saw the ref throwing up the 'X' signal. He just carried on and walked through the curtain. He was pissed...

* * *

_Next Chapter: There's reprecussions, there's pain and there's No Way Out..._  
(_'NC'_ A/N: Horror film, anyone? Lolzer.)_  
_

Another A/N: Wow, what a bleh Chapter, anyway, hope you enjoyed it as little as I did, seriously I haven't _facepalmed_ so much in such a small time than I just did then proofreading it... Oh and by the way, the match was MENT to be that short, it was supposed to go longer, but Tom legit knocked out John, can't tell you anymore, because that's what a thing called 'Chapter 8' is for :D.

Until the next time (which hopefully isn't in a couple of months time, :P), stay safe, thank you, Merry Christmas and a Happy 2010!!!


End file.
